Businesses such as Western Union and MoneyGram International offer money transfer and other services through a network of agents. A consumer that desires to use these services to transfer money to a third party takes the money to one of the agents. The agent accepts the money, obtains necessary information such as the consumer's identity and the identity of the third party transferee, and initiates a transaction. The money is then made available to the third party transferee by another agent.
Only limited consumer identity information, such as name and/or phone number, is typically required to initiate a transaction. It can therefore be difficult to effectively market money transfer services to relevant groups and individual consumers. MoneyGram International offers a discount program known as MoneySaver. A card with a MoneySaver membership number is issued to participating consumers, and entitles the consumers to a fixed discount (e.g., 5%) when presented in connection with a transaction request. Again, however, only limited identity information about the consumer is required for membership in the MoneySaver program. Consumers can also have more than one MoneySaver program membership. The MoneySaver program is therefore relatively limited both as a marketing tool and as a source of information about consumers of money transfer services. For these reasons there is a continuing need for improved systems for marketing money transfer services.